To Know The Future
by anbuassassin
Summary: This a forward in time fic. Where the Rookie 9. They meet their kids and fight an evil unlike any they have seen before. The Rookie 9 are 16 so figure the other ages from there.
1. The Mishap

**Title:** To Know the Future  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** None really I kinda quit reading Naruto for the most part so none  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Mishap**

It was a boring, hot summer day in Konoha. Tensions were running high for some people. It wasn't even noon yet and Sakura had had to break up at least five fights between Naruto and Sasuke. She was sure there was going to be another one before they reached the park where they were to meet their friends.

Ino and Sakura had thought that the best way to welcome Sasuke back to the village was to have a reunion. Gai's team was out of town on a mission but Team 8 was free. The girls sat in a group talking about clothes, boys, and other girly things. The boys didn't really do anything. This continued for over an hour. It was then that Naruto decided to fight Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I Challenge you to a sparring match!!" Naruto said. Okay, more like yelled.  
"Fine, hope you're ready to lose," Sasuke replied coldly.  
"Naruto, shut-up you idiot," Sakura yelled. "You can't fight the Sasuke-kun."

Both Naruto and Sasuke ignored Sakura as they prepared to fight. It was a simple hand-to-hand for about five minutes. After that the two boys started in on Jutsu. It was then that Naruto decided to try a new Jutsu. When he got to the last hand sign, everything went black.

The next thing anyone knew they were in various places in a very cold, wet, and muddy field.

"What the hell just happed!" Naruto asked no one in particular. He was answered by the following:  
"Kiba-kun would you kindly get your foot out of my face?" "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan." *Angry buzzing* "CHOJI, GET UP!!!" _'Why did I end up on the bottom and Choji on the top? This is so troublesome'_

"Is the world supposed to be spinning?" "Oh no! Sasuke-kun, your hurt."

It was after this was all said, that they heard muffled laughter. Looking up, they saw a tall blond haired man covering his face with his hand. His black coat was blowing slightly in the wind reveling black pants and an orange shirt. His shaggy blond hair was held back by his headband.

It was Sakura who first decided to speak, "You're the Fourth Hokage?"  
"Like I haven't heard that before. But still a good guess Sakura-chan. No, I'm the Sixth Hokage," he said as he drew his hand away from his mouth.  
It was with this revaluation and the aforementioned motion that Sakura as well as the others noticed three fox-like whisker marks on each cheek.  
"Naruto!?!?"

* * *

**Not much is different from the orginal version other than the Sand Sibs and Team Gai aren't in it. I'm gonna try and have Chapter 2 up tomarrow. Just don't hold your breath.**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations **

The young ninja just stared wide-eyed at the smirking older Naruto. No one could find the words to voice his/ her opinion. Not even Kiba or the younger Naruto. This seemed to make the older Naruto snickering even more. This in return made the younger Naruto get angrier, but fortunately for him, he kept his mouth shut. This also made the older Naruto laugh even more.

When the older Naruto had stopped laughing, surprisingly it was Hinata who spoke first. "How can you be Naruto-kun, if he is over there?"  
"Honestly Hinata, I don't know. But I do have an idea," he replied. Then he realized where they were, "Oh, you guys must be freezing. Let's get you out of the mud and to my house where you can get some warm clothes." 

After that, he started helping the girls out of the mud while the boys got themselves out. While it had been the middle of summer in their time, it was the middle of winter here, and they were covered in the partly frozen mud. To say the least no one was happy. The streets of Konoha were empty. The stores weren't even open. This got Sakura wondering what time it was. 

"Hey um, older me, what time is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Probably around 6am," was the short reply.  
"Um. . .Naruto-sama, . . . can I a-ask a p-personal question?" Hinata quietly asked. He nodded. "T-to whom are . . . you married?"  
He blushed slightly at the question and scratched the back of his head nervously, but answered anyway with, "You will find out soon because here's my house." 

His house was a nice two story with what was probably in the summer a small garden. It was white with blue trim. As they walked around to the back, they noticed all the trees had kunai knives embedded in them. It was noticed by some that each knife was embedded perfectly in its target. 

"Looks like Arashi's up," older Naruto said to himself. 

No one asked who Arashi was, but that was the question on everyone's mind. _'I have heard that name somewhere, but where?' _Sakura thought.

As the group got to the door, Naruto told them to stop and that he'd be right back. He went on in, and in less than 5seconds a pink-haired woman came running out the door and started ushering them into the house. In the house, they could see Naruto smiling sympathetically at them. He was holding a pink haired baby, who was laughing at its mother's reaction.  
"Now get out of the majority of those wet clothes. Naruto, why didn't you stop to get them dry clothes?" The woman asked. She had long pink hair and was wearing a grey sweater and black pants.  
"Well, none of the stores are open, yet," he replied.  
"Oh." She said with a smile. She then yelled, "Arashi, Akari, get down here. I know you're both up."  
With that a sleepy eyed but very angry blonde girl came in the kitchen followed by a wide-awake blond boy. The girl, Akari, glared at her mom while her brother snickered at her reaction. Akari had long blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing a red kimono top and black pants. Arashi was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt, and he looked identical to Naruto. These two plus the baby Naruto was holding confirmed what everyone had been thinking: Naruto and Sakura are married. 

"I marry Naruto. No I'm supposed to marry Sasuke-kun," the younger Sakura whined.  
"Ha, I win Forehead-Girl. Sasuke-kun is all mine." Ino said as she latched onto Sasuke.  
"In your dreams, Ino-pig. Sasuke turned you down a hundred times after you found out that Naruto and I were dating. You even got the sense knock into you by his wife. Now that was funny." The older Sakura said.  
"And she calls me a sadist," the older Naruto said to the baby. He turned his attention to his wife and said, "I've really got to stop letting you hang out with Tsunade-Baa-chan."  
"So who gets Sasuke?" Ino asked.  
Sakura ignored Ino question, but told the twins, "Now you two, I want you to make sure that these people get fresh winter clothes until then they will have a mix yours and ours. Naruto, go get Nawaki and Sora up, they're going to be late for school."  
"It's not like Iruka would mind," Naruto said. "Naruto. Now!" Sakura said.


	3. Shopping Spree Start

**Chapter 3**

"So you need winter clothes?" Akari started.

"Oh no," Arashi mumbled in the back ground.

"Well that means we get to go SHOPPING." She concluded.

"You can't be serious!" Kiba yelled.

"You bet I am," Akari said using her father's trade make foxy grin.

"But Dad I don't want to go to school," someone whined.

"Quit whining. If you ever want to be a ninja you have to though the academy," another someone said.

"But, Sora-nee-san the academy is so boring. I'm so far a head of everyone," the first whined.

"If you were so far a head of everyone then you would be in my class getting ready to graduate this spring," the girl named Sora said as the pair walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Um, Dad why are there so many people in the kitchen?" The boy asked.

"You ah see ah . . . " Naruto strummed.

"Save it, Dad. Nawaki come on, we're leaving," Sora told her brother.

Sora had pink that was pulled into a bun. **(If any of you have seen BLEACH, think Nanao Ise.) **She wore a red peasant top and a long navy blue skirt. Her emerald eyes shown angerly behind her glasses as she pulled her brother's ear to get him to move. Nawaki had wild blonde hair that was kept out of his eyes by a pair of green goggles. He wore the same orange jumpsuit his father had worn as a child. **(He's like a Naruto clone. *shudders*)**

"Bye," Nawaki yelled back.

"That is my younger sister, Sora and brother Nawaki. If you want to stay out of trouble, stay away from Nawaki, and if you want to stay awake, stay away from Sora." Arashi said.

"Can we go shopping now, Nii-san?" Akari whined. He nodded.

*With Akari*

"Okay, before we go shopping, we need to get a people," Akari said as they arrived at the first house just in time to see a man with black spikes being kick out.

"Can I at least have my coat?" He asked.

"No!!" His wife answered from the doorway.

"Hi Sasuke-sensi! What did you do to make Umi-san mad this time?" Akari asked.

"I don't know. Is your father home?" She nodded. He then saw the younger versions, "I don't even want to know."

'_**That's Sasuke-kun when he gets older. He is so hot!' **_Inner Ino and Sakura thought.

"Okay you guys stay hear and I'll go get her," Akari said as she skipped to the door.

Akari knocked on the door but this time instead of an angry wife answering it was a sleepy looking teen.

He didn't even look up before yelling, "Hey Nii, Blondie's here."

"Shut-up, Ichi. Hey Akari. What do you want?" A girl with black spikes said.

"Well, Sori I was going shopping and I'll fill you in on the rest on the way," Akari said as she dragged Sori away from the door.

"Ichigo, tell Mom I'll be back later," She yelled back at her brother.

"Okay this is Sasumi 'Sori' Uchiha," Akari told the other girls.

Sasumi looked a lot like Sasuke. She was tall with long legs. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black sleeveless hoodie over a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was cut like Sasuke's when he was twelve. Around her neck was a pair of headphones.

"Okay Akari, mind telling me what the hell is going? And who are these people?" Sori asked.

"Um well you already know them," Sori raised an eyebrow. "Pinky is Kaa-san, bleach blonde is Ino-oba-san, and blue hair is Hinata-sama, when they were like sixteen," Akari said bluntly.

"Always the soul of tact. Let me try this again, Sakura-chan why are you guys here?" Sori asked.

"Well, Gaara and Naruto were fighting and Naruto did this jutsu and we ended up here." Sakura tried to explain.

"Nice."

When this was said, they started on their way again. This time the walk led them the all too familiar Yamanaka flower shop. The store looked just as it always had: A cheery front with window boxes that were full in the summer and a sign reading Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Mom, I worked the shop yesterday! Its Choza's turn!" Someone yelled from within the shop.

"Would you be quiet? You're going to the whole neighbor hood," someone else yelled.

"Ha! This is coming from the person Shikamaru-sensi calls the second loudest blonde in all of Konoha," the first person said.

"I'm going to kill Shikamaru. Temari will never find all the pieces. Fine go have fun. Chouji, watch the shop," the second person yelled.

The second person walked out of the flower shop with that. She was clearly an older version of Ino behind her walked out a girl with brown hair. She was wearing a white sweater with a purple coat and blue jeans.

Ino stopped and starred at the younger ninja. She lent over and asked Sori, "What in the world is going on?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay."

"Hey Akari, Sori. What are you doing?" The first speaker asked.

"Shopping," Akari answered.

"I'm so in. See you Mom," She yelled as they walked away.

"This is Inomi Akimichi," Akari said.

"Hey," she replied.

"So I marry Choji. No way," the younger Ino whined.

*With the Guys*

"So just pick out your clothes so we can get out of here," Arashi said.

"Hey, Arashi was it, where did Sakura and I come up with the name Arashi?" Naruto asked.

"From your father,"

"From my father," Naruto choked. "Who was he?"

"Arashi Kazema, the Fourth Hokage," replied Arashi. **(Not the least bit confusing) **

"He's my dad. So I wasn't abandoned. Damn villagers," Naruto said to himself.

**Kay I wrote this chapter before the whole Naruto's parents are . . . I kept Arashi's name the same because A) I like the name Arashi better than Minoto and B) Arashi and Akari go so much better together. **


	4. Filler Team 7

**-Filler: Team 7-**

"Hi my name's Akari Uzumaki. I'm 16. I like ramen and training with Shizune-sensi in medicine. I dislike anyone who is rude to my friends. My hobbies include training to be a medic nin, eating different types of ramen and shopping Inomi. My dream is to surpass my mom's medical abilities. My ninja rank is Chunin!"

"Name's Arashi Uzumaki. I like a couple of things. I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies include training. My dream is well I haven't actually thought of one. I'm a Jonin."

"My name's Sasumi and that's all you need to know. Sharigan! Any other questions?"

"I'm here to tell you more about my brother and Sori. Arashi dislikes bananas. Weird I know but. Sori likes to listen to music, reading and ignoring people. Her dislikes include about everything else. Her hobbies include following my. . ."

"SHUT-UP AKARI! Excuse me while I kill my teammate."

**To end Akari's sentence, brother. Incase you lost track of who was talking: Akari, Arashi, Sasumi, Akari and lastly Sasumi. **


	5. Shopping Spree End

**Chapter 4**

Unlike the guys, the girls were taking much longer to pick out their new outfits. Sori was holding up a wall while listen to music and reading a book. Inomi and Akari were arguing over what color shirt went best with Hinata's eyes while Ino and Sakura were just arguing.

After the clothing hysteria, everyone was hungry. They soon left to go get lunch.

"Dynamic Entrance!!!!" Came out of nowhere.

Sori easily dodged the incoming kick aimed at her and the young man fell face first on the ground. He then jumped up, good-guy posed, and pinged all at the same time. **(*shudders* who agrees.) **He was soon back on his face with a hit from his teammate.

"What did I say about attacking ally ninja?" His female teammate asked.

"Not to, but Asuna-chan, Sasumi-san is my eternal rival!" The boy exclaimed.

"I don't care Hiroshi. Sorry about that Sasumi-san. You know he gets," Asuna said.

"Hmpf," Sori replied.

Asuna glared at Sori. _'Why does she always act so high and mighty? Her grades at the academy weren't even as high as mine.' _Asuna thought.

"Do you have a problem?" Sori asked. She may be friends with Inomi and Akari but wasn't with Asuna. The girl thought way too much of herself and that was saying a lot when one of your best friends was the queen of self-pity.

"Yeah you!" Asuna yelled as she prepared handseals for a genjutsu.

"Idiot girl, genjutsu doesn't work on Uchihas," her other male teammate said cooly.

"Shut-up Hiei!" Asuna commanded as she charged at Sori. She never made it.

"Ya really shouldn't piss people off," the sleepy teen from earlier said. He was standing back-to-back with Hiei, who was bracing himself against Asuna's incoming attack.

"I can fight my own battles, Ichi," she spat the last word.

Ichigo just smiled. "I know, but she cain't fight ya." Sori simply rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Get back here," Asuna yelled.

"Sorry to leave with such a problem, Hiei," Sori said over her shoulder. She gained no reply. Sori shrugged it off as she and Ichigo caught up with the others.

"Do I want to know?" Inomi asked.

"No you don't"

"Look at all the lovely ladies," Ichigo said.

-Thump-

"You idiot. These are our moms' younger versions," Akari said.

"Oh, but they're pretty and all girls likes to be tol' they're pretty," Ichigo replied.

Sori turned to the younger versions, "This is my older brother, Ichigo. The pervert of the Uchiha Clan."

Turning from them, "Don't you have training to day?"

"Yea' but we split. Mia was walkin' towards the bathhouses and Izzy who knows," Ichigo stated.

"Who are Mia and Izzy?" Hinata asked softly.

"And who were those kids from earlier?" TenTen asked.

"Mia is Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san's daughter. Looks like 'er mom but acts like 'er dad. Momo is Itachi-oji-san's son. They are my teammates under Hinata-sensi," he answered.

This caused Hinata to blush at the fact that she became a sensi.

"The girl from before was Asuna Sarutobi. Kurini's **(I know her name is spelled wrong I'm too lazy to look it up)** daughter. The boy who attacked Sori first was Hiroshi Mito, Anko and Gai's son. Yes they were drunk when Anko got pregnant. The last boy was Hiei Hatake, Kaka-sensi and Shizune-sensi's son," Akari finished.

The girls just stared.

-With the Grown-ups-

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Ino yelled as she entered his office. She was dragging Shikamaru along behind her and Choji followed like an obedient dog. Sasuke, who had come in fifteen minutes earlier asking the same question just ruder, stood in the corner silently with his fellow Sanin, Sakura.

"Ino I don't know, but I have a really good feeling that it was either mine or Kyuubi's fault or even a combination of both."

"Why do think Kyu-san has anything to do with it?" Ino asked.

"I think I started training with Kyuubi at about sixteen, but I know of only one jutsu that allows time travel. But Aurora is the only person I know can do it," Naruto said.

"But Naru-chan isn't the headseals for fire and light very similar?" a tall woman in the door way asked. "Here Sasuke-kun, I thought you would like your coat. Another thing, your fox-flash jutsu and Aurora's time travel Jutsu are exactly the same until you reach the last handsign. So someone like oh say your sixteen-year-old self could easily mess up a Jutsu in said way."

If Naruto had been younger, the statement she had made would have confused the shit out of him but now in his current state of knowledge he just hung his head in frustration.

"Kazumi, you have got to be right. I would have been fool enough to try an unpracticed Jutsu," Naruto said.

"Since when am I ever wrong?" She said with a cocky smile.

"Whatever Umi, Naruto shouldn't you inform the rest of the old Rookie 9 as well as Gai's old team and the Sand Siblings?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell Temari. But I think Gaara was planning to come to Konoha next week," Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll go tell Hinata. I've got training with Hana-chan any way. So I suppose I could tell Neji too," Kazumi said.

"I say we not worry about the rest. They'll find out soon enough though spouses and friends," Ino said.

"Agreed," they all said and then left.

What they didn't know was that there was a dark figure watching them from the shadows.


End file.
